


and he calls that love

by syndrome



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Lobotomy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syndrome/pseuds/syndrome





	and he calls that love

When you get to heaven, God does not know anything. You'd think he does, but he does not. "So," he says, "you're an early bird. But I don't think it's quite your time yet." He pulls back his sleeve and checks his wrist-watch. 9:30 in the morning. Good Morning! It is a good morning for you: someone's been cutting in and out and up and down your head, digging deeply inside you with no destination in sight. No one has ever done that to you before, you rejoice. No one has ever done that for you. Now it feels like an intimacy. That gentle caress of his gloved fingers in your soft liquid brains -- it's like the teasing stroke of fingers on your virgin cock. Hinata is almost sure that is not how a lobotomy works. His fingers shouldn't even be in his brains. But let's spare the petty details and go further than this. Why not? The world is your oyster. You can put your dick in that oyster. Just like how Matsuda Yasuke cut open Hinata's head and put his dick in it and stirred it around like mashed potatoes and then cummed inside his brains and sewed it back up again. Thus the birth of Kamukura Izuru. I liked you better when you are brain-fucked and stone cold and a long haired queen, baby. I am sure we all do. Let's not deny it. Everyone likes a strong invincible man in a tailor-made suit. When Yasuke stitched him back up he'd wanted to mess him up a little. And by little he means a lot. No, I am just kidding. He would not want to do anything to him. This is all Hinata's wishful thinking, that perhaps he could be needed for something. Isn't that why all those doujins exploit that, though -- why you see so many SHSL cumslut Hinata sucking the hairy cocks of ugly old men, all that jazz, just him desperately wanting to be talented in something -- don't people love exploiting his innocent desires for something humiliating? Anything at all? Is it okay to make it dirty again? I would like to make sweet love to you. Says no one to Hinata. When Yasuke cut into him, did it feel like a similar tenderness? He could not remember what happened before, only after, but after was no longer himself. Not fully him. Hinata wondered if it resembled love in the tiniest way, that when Yasuke cut into him, was it like cupid's bow and arrow -- well, in this case -- scalpel? That man felt nothing, it was just a normal surgery for him, who knows how many brains he has cut into? Oh, that two-timing three-timing ten-timing bastard. Why are you cheating on him with so many brains. You don't need that many brains. I am sure they all look pretty similar. Perhaps his hair whorl would be unique. Yasuke could recognize him from that, if he chooses to. Is he perhaps only used to looking at people from the crown of their head? Do people only matter to him when he's cutting into them? Hinata wonders if when he opened up his skull he had any urge at all to stick his tongue into it. It's like soft jello. I want my brain to be cradled like a dead kitten in your cold hospital-smelling hands, Matsuda Yasuke. I want you to scope it out like ice-cream and eat one bite and put the rest in the freezer until you forget about it and it expires. Hinata wants so much in that moment. You know you could have anything once you're willing to do anything. You could kick God in the shins. He wouldn't have seen it coming. What does he know that you don't know? That's it. You know the answer. When Izuru wakes up that is all he knows. Is he better off not knowing? He grabs Yasuke and kisses him on the mouth. Yasuke doesn't -- can't -- stop him: Izuru's grip is strong. "What," Yasuke snarls as he pulls away, a bit annoyed. "Have you always been like this?" Izuru only looks plainly at him. He doesn't say a word. Yasuke wonders if he made a miscalculation. But perhaps that's just the eccentricity of a post-op patient. Brain surgery is tough. Kissing someone upside down is also tough. Perhaps he should have sticked his dick into his skull after all. A few cum stains wouldn't be too harmful. No one would ever know. "Well. Off you go now. Get out of my operating room."


End file.
